Helaine's inner girlyness
by Helen Rose
Summary: Score and Pixel find out one of Helaines secrets.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Helaine's secret

Disclaimer: I do not own the diadem

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That morning Helaine had one thought in mind to go look for adventure nothing has happen in a while and everything has gotten boring a little bit too boring.

"Were are you going?" Score asked anxiously

Helaine looked at him then say "nowhere"

"nowhere what? Nowhere special or nowhere you want me along?" Score asked

"both" she said simply

"so you are going nowhere special and you don't want me along?" score asked

"yes. Now please leave me alone" she said in annoyed tone

"good morning score, Helaine!" greeted Pixel who was walking toward them, "Helaine? Where are you going? Score what are you doing up so early?"

"I'm going nowhere special" Helaine said then she looked at score "and nowhere I want him to come along"

Score put his hand next to his mouth (so Helaine couldn't't hear) then said "she's just knows I'm better than her" Helaine hear what Score was saying so she smack him on the head hard enough to make it hurt "ouch! What was that for?"

"I don not think your better than I am. But if I take you are going to whine and be a pain in the ass" Helaine said then added " any why are both of you doing up so early?"

"both of you were talking so loudly and woke me up" responded pixel "and you score?"

"well¼ I don't know? A mystery uh?" wondered Score

" is a mystery alright" commented Pixel "anyways where were you going out so early, Helaine?"

" like I said before nowhere special and nowhere I want anyone along" said Helaine

"why? Why go out with out with out your team; you know if I remember well all of are stronger together"

"stronger? Yes I know that but just quit lecturing me its very annoying" said Helaine. Score started to jump up and down raising hand saying "I know, I know!"

"Know what?" asked Helaine and Pixel at same time

"I know why Helaine wont let us go with her because she has a boyfriend!" exclaimed Score

"What! I do not have a lover. That is very stud of you," said Helaine angrily at Score

"Then let us go with you, unless you have something to hide?" said Score with an am I right kind of look. Helaine turn bright red.

"I have nothing to hide," said Helaine breathing deeply trying to calm down "fine I'll take you two where I go every morning"

"Every morning!" exclaimed Score and Pixel together

"you did not know that? I though both of you knew or at least one of you isn't that why you wanted to come with me" whispered Helaine dam I though they knew what would I do now? thought Helaine

"no we didn't know, but we want to know," Pixel said then added twink in his eyes " or so we don't worry"

"fine" said Helaine. She turned around and to create a portal but it wasn't a normal portal it was a special kind of portal that can only be created by one on that was strong hearted. _that's odd _thought Pixel _this isn't a normal portal. _The portal was white instead of black.

Helaine took a deep breath thinking _this can't go well _then she stepped through the portal, the other two followed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors note: HI hop u like how the story has began send reviews if u like it so far or not.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

They all enter a huge white room and nothing was in it. Score spoke up "this is it? This is what you've been hiding? I'm bored lets go back," Score started walking towards the portal that led back to the castle.

" Yes…lets go back" answered Helaine nervously walking to the portal her hand turning in to fist.

"Hold on, I think there is something wrong, Helaine what are you hiding?"

Helaine raised an eyebrow and cross her arms across her chest then said "I can never keep a secret away from you, can I?"

Pixel shook his head then answered "nope"

Helaine sigh "I really can't show you anything"

"Why not" asked pixel

"Well because," Helaine was having trouble telling pixel

"Well" pixel questioned

"Well this is my secret place", she said quietly then added "well at least it used to be" she glare at him.

Pixel had never seen her so angry not even when score enter her a couple of years ago when they first started living together the incident was never repeated. Pixel felt sweat pouring down his back, he gulped seen Helaine red with fury made him back off an step, pixel thought she might of explode with fury if she wasn't human. "Helaine are you okay?"

"No I'm not" answered Helaine then added looking down with a firm but quiet voice "get out both of you"

"Helaine are you sure your going to be okay?" asked pixel while he and score were walking out the door. Before she could answer everything went black.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Note: well its bad isn't it if you think it is tell me I can make it better. Please send reviews!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
